Life's Amazing Surprises
by SailorSunstar
Summary: Chelsea and her best friend move to Manchester, England. They're both fans of AmazingPhil, but never thought they would meet him. Chelsea also never thought she would fall in love with someone she just met either. Will Chelsea pursue these feelings or will she miss out on love? Phil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. I've recently became obsessed with watching Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos. I decided to make a Phil/OC story cause he's so sweet and adorable. There may be some Dan/OC later on. Also, I would like to apologize in advance if I make any mistakes. I don't know that much about England, so I'm not sure what stores, food items, brands, etc. that they have. This will be starting in the year 2009 and time will progress with each chapter. **Important: **There will absolutely and positively be **no** Phan included in this story...**at all! **I hope you enjoy my first Phil fic. Here we go!_

**Life's Amazing Surprises**

**Chapter 1**

July 2009

As the plane flew over London, my heart began to race from my excitement. Since I was a young child, I have always wanted to see England. I was fascinated with everything related to the country. Now, my dreams were finally coming true. Not only was I getting to see England, but I was going to be living here. I wasn't coming alone though.

I looked beside me to see my best friend, Brandy, with her eyes glued to the window. You would think she had never before seen the place, but she was actually born in England. Her family moved to America when she was ten years old. My hometown in Florida to be exact. She lived a few houses down from me, and we quickly became friends.

Brandy then turned to face me with a wide grin which lit up her hazel eyes. Her blonde curls bounced with the quick movement. "I can't wait to see England and my family again!"

I shook my head and giggled at her enthusiasm. "You just visited them during Spring Break."

"I know, but my cousins were in Uni. I didn't get to see them much." she said with a cute little pout.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead asked, "Your aunt and uncle are meeting us at the airport, right?"

"Yeah." she confirmed. "They sent me a text a few minutes ago and said they were already there."

I nodded my head and dropped the conversation there. Both of us drifted into our own thoughts. A few minutes later, a woman's voice came over the speaker alerting us that we were about to land. Brandy and I giggled in excitement and mentally screamed with joy.

Quickly, I grabbed a compact mirror out of my purse and checked my appearance. A pair of green eyes stared back at me. A few strands of brown and blonde hair fell into my face. I hastily fixed my blonde streaked brunette hair into a messy bun. Satisfied with the outcome, I put the mirror back into my purse.

Once we had landed, we quickly and carefully gather our carry on luggage. There were a lot more people on the plane than I realized. Brandy grabbed onto my hand and quickly pulled us out of crowd. Luckily, we found Brandy's aunt and uncle rather quickly.

Before leaving London, we grabbed some lunch at a small restaurant. It was absolutely amazing. Then, we headed for our new flat in Manchester which was a long four hour drive. Brandi's aunt and uncle lived in Liverpool, so it wasn't too far out of their way.

After what felt like years, we arrived in Manchester. We pulled in front of our new home and climbed out of the car. Brandy's uncle politely carried our bigger luggage inside of the apartment building and into our flat. Brandy and I carried the rest of our luggage. When we walked inside, we were surprised to see that it was fully furnished. Our mouths dropped open and Brandy turned to her aunt and uncle who were smiling brightly at us.

"Did you guys do this for us?" Brandy asked in disbelief.

"Your parents paid for all of it. They wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. We simply let the men in to set everything up." Brandy's aunt explained.

Brandy and I hugged them and thanked them for all that they had done for us. A few tears were shed, but a few laughs also filled the room. They stayed for thirty more minutes before they had to leave. Brandy's uncle had work in the morning, so he needed to get to bed before it got too late. After they left, Brandy and I screamed and jumped up and down in excitement. We collapsed onto our sofa after a few minutes.

"I can't believe we have our own place...in England!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"I know! I've missed England so much." Brandy voiced her own thoughts. "No offense. America is wonderful, but England is my home."

"Don't worry, I understand." I assured her with a big smile.

"So, what's the first thing you want to do now that your here?" Brandy asked curiously.

"Well, I could go for some sleep." I said with a big yawn. "But, tomorrow we should probably do some grocery shopping."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Brandy agreed with a loud yawn and droopy eyes.

"Hey!" I cried, making my best friend jump. "We haven't seen our bedrooms yet."

We jumped from our seats and headed for the bedrooms. As I opened the door, my eyes quickly scanned the neatly decorated room. The walls were a plain white, but the accented colors were different hues of blue. Instantly, I fell in love with the room since blue was my favorite color. A bed, nightstand, wardrobe, chest of drawers, and a desk were inside of the room. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was still more than enough. Our parents certainly were gracious.

"Chelsea!" I turned around at the mention of my name. Brandy was standing in her doorway which was across from mine. "Come check out my room and I'll check out yours."

"Okay." I said and we switched places. Brandy's room was similar to mine, but decorated in purples instead of blue. Purple was Brandy's favorite color.

"It's still so hard to believe that we have our own place now." Brandy said from inside my room.

"I know, it's amazing!" I agreed with an ear to ear grin.

Then, I joined her in my room. We talked for a while about what kind of new and exciting things we were going to do. And of course, what kind of boys we would meet. A while later, sleep overwhelmed us and we retired to bed. Little did we know what kind of adventure was about to unfold for us.

* * *

**SailorSunstar:** _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it was short and that there wasn't any Phil in it, but he will be in the next chapter. I promise! I just needed to get my OCs settled in first. Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review if you like it so far. Thank you for reading! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Amazing Surprises**

**Chapter 2**

August 2009

After settling in the past month, I've finally gotten the last of my things packed away. Some of our stuff had to be sent over separately and just arrived the other day. Now, Brandy and I have decided to stay at home and relax. What better way to do that than watch some YouTube videos. As Brandy sets the computer up, I go into the kitchen to grab us a snack.

I reached into the near empty fridge and pulled out two sodas. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping later on today. After grabbing a bag of chips, I emptied them into a bowl and headed into the living room. I plopped down beside my best friend as she typed in the website.

"Do you think he'll have a new video up today?" Brandy asked hopefully.

"I hope so!" I responded with a little too much excitement.

The guy we were talking about was none other than AmazingPhil. We both loved him and his videos. He had to be the sweetest and hottest guy that ever lived. We both joked about meeting him one day, but knew we could never be that lucky. Hey, a girl can at least dream.

I was so lost in thought that I nearly dropped the bowl of chips when Brandy screamed. "Oh my gosh, he just posted a new video today!"

"Well, hurry up and play it." I impatiently demanded.

"I'm trying, but this laptop is so freaking slow. We need to get a new one." Brandy growled, mainly to the computer.

"Yeah, but first we need to get jobs and get money." I reminded her with a mouthful of chips.

"Ok, here it is." Brandy said with a small clap of victory.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

By the end of the video, we were laughing so loud that the neighbors probably thought we were crazy. Oh well, it was worth it for Phil.

"Poor Phil attracts so many creeps." Brandy said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah. It's probably cause he's so freaking adorable!" I squealed in delight.

"That's for sure." Brandy agreed with a dreamy look.

After a few minutes, we decided to head to the market and get some groceries. I quickly cleaned up our mess and skipped into my room to get ready. Without much thought, I grabbed a white shirt with a chibi styled kitten on the front. Then, I pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and slipped on a random pair of shoes. I didn't bother putting on any make up, since we were just going to the store and back.

"Are you ready yet?" Brandy asked from my doorway.

Brandy's outfit was just as simple except she had on a black Harry Potter shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. She liked to dress a little more punk while I liked to keep things casual and comfortable.

"Yep." I answered while grabbing my purse that was on top of my dresser.

"Alright, let's go to the store!" Brandy exclaimed with a fist pump.

I grabbed my keys from the table by the front door while Brandy grabbed her umbrella. It looked like another rainy day so it was better to be prepared.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

As I had thought, it was coming a hard rain by the time we made it to the store. Even with Brandy's umbrella, we still got a little wet. It was mainly our feet that got wet, and I hated when my feet were wet.

"Gross, Brandy. My feet are all wet now." I complained with horror.

"Trust me Chelsea, you'll live." she rambled back with an eye roll. Then, she walked away to grab a cart.

I pouted at her blatant lack of concern, but let it slide for now. Quickly catching up with her, I glance at the shelves as we made our way down the first aisle. This shouldn't take too long.

Half an hour and a cart full later, we nearly had all of our groceries. We quickly looked through the items on our cart and realized we had forgotten something. Red velvet cake mix. We absolutely loved red velvet cake, so there was no way we were leaving without it.

"I'll get it. You stay here with the cart." I said before leaving to get the prized item.

As I turned down the aisle, I noticed a boy about my age at the other end. I ignored him and went straight to the shelf with the cake mixes. Unfortunately, it was on the very top shelf and I was only 5'3''. Since I hated asking for help, I did the only thing that I could do in this type of situation. I climbed up the shelf.

I planted my foot firmly on the bottom shelf and hoisted myself up. Usually I could reach an item by doing this, but this particular shelf just had to be really tall. I lifted my other foot and planted it on the next shelf up. Now, the box was just within my reach. Almost there...but then my foot slipped causing my forehead to slam into the shelf. My hands instantly grasped my head which was a big mistake.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the hard impact of the fall. But, it never came. Instead, two strong arms caught me from behind. They stumbled back for a bit, but quickly corrected themselves. My brain desperately tried to comprehend what just happened while my heart continued to race. I faintly heard someone speaking which brought me back to reality.

My eyelids slowly parted and I saw a figure hovering right in front of my face. I blinked a few times to fully register what the person looked like. For all I know, it could be a creeper. But, my thoughts couldn't have been farther from the truth. My eyes met a pair of beautiful blue eyes framed by perfect black hair. I had just been saved by none other than _the _AmazingPhil.

His lips started to move again, and this time I heard him. "Are you okay?"

My mind finally processed what he just said and I slowly answered. "Oh..um, yeah."

He gently lifted me to my feet before answering, "Are you sure? That looked like it really hurt."

"Uh...y-yeah. I-I'm fine." I stuttered while absent mindedly rubbing my forehead. His eyes were full of so much concern that I almost melted right then. He was so sweet.

"If your sure." He said almost uncertainly, but quickly replaced it with a warm smile. "By the way, I'm Phil."

"I know, I...uh watch you videos. They're really good." I rambled before introducing myself. "I'm Chelsea."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you Chelsea." He said with a smile that made his eyes sparkle. "Let me get that box for you, so you don't hurt yourself."

His 6 foot frame easily reached the box and grabbed it from the shelf. My eyes graciously scanned every muscle that flexed with the action. I quickly looked back to his face as he turned to face me again. He handed the box to me and I carefully took it from his hands.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without my red velvet cake." I said while hugging the box close to my body.

"You really love that cake don't you." He chuckled. Oh my gosh, his laugh is amazing.

"You have no idea." I replied with a dreamy sigh. Hopefully, that wouldn't' creep him out. Then, I realized Brandy was still waiting for me. Oh well, she'll understand once I tell her that I met Phil. "Well, I have to get going. My friend is waiting for me and she's probably worried."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you." He apologized with an almost horrified expression. Aww, he really cares about others a lot.

"It's okay." I quickly assured him. "I'll see you around. Bye, Phil."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Chelsea. Bye." He replied with a bit of sadness. It was probably just my imagination.

We both gave a small and almost reluctant wave before parting ways. After I passed a few aisles, I released a shaky breath. I can't believe that i just met _the _AmazingPhil. I can't wait to tell Brandy.

* * *

**SailorSunstar: **_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter two. A wild AmazingPhil even appeared! Yay! Next chapter won't be up as quick since I'll be celebrating Independence Day with my family and friends. But, I'll try to get it up as quick as I can. Thanks for reading and please leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's Amazing Surprises**

**Chapter 3**

September 2009

Brandy couldn't believe that I had actually met _the _AmazingPhil, but I was finally able to convince her. We spent most of that night after getting back from the grocery store talking about him. I described everything with as much detail that I could. After a few days though, something happened that I never expected to happen. I was slowly falling for a guy that I had just met.

Even though a month had passed since I had met him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was crazy to feel this way about someone you had just met. And a You Tuber, no less. Many nights during a restless sleep, I tried convincing myself that it was just a silly crush. And every time I told myself that, my heart would ache more and more.

I didn't dare tell Brandy about my internal crisis. Even though she's my best friend, she still might laugh and tell me I'm crazy. Although, because she's my best friend, she's probably suspected something by now. After all, I've been watching his videos over and over in my spare time. Which is what I was currently doing at the time.

"Man, I'm so pathetic. I'm falling for a guy that I hardly know." I grumbled through my pillow that was covering my face.

I removed the pillow from my face and closed the laptop. It was a good thing Brandy was at work, or she would be scolding me right now for watching his videos again. Speaking of work, I only had two more hours left until I had to go to work. But, my stomach decided to remind me that I needed food with a loud growl.

"Well, I better get something to eat before I head to work." I chuckled and decided to grab something to eat on my way to work.

After taking a quick shower and drying off, I put on my work clothes and applied a light layer of makeup. Thankfully, my job only required you to wear a white blouse and black dress pants. Nothing too uncomfortable. By the time I was done, I had a good hour left to eat before I worked. After one last glance in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and left my flat.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

As I entered the entrance to the shopping center, I was greeted by the loud noises of bustling people. I continued to move through the crowds of people, glancing at the store windows as I went by them. Before I even made it half way to the food court, a poster instantly caught my attention. It was a poster of my all time favorite band; Muse. I had completely forgotten that their new album _The Resistance _came out this month.

My eyes were sparkling with excitement as I happily skipped into the music store. I quickly scanned through the sections until I found the M's. With shaky fingers, I fumbled through the CD's for the new album. As I searched through them, I sensed a presence standing behind me. Ignoring the feeling, I pulled out the CD and squealed with delight.

Then, a deep chuckle sounded behind me causing me too jump slightly. I twirled around to see who had chuckled. My heart leapt from my chest as my eyes landed on the young man. It was none other than Phil Lester. He had a huge grin on his face and glanced at the CD in my hands.

"Chelsea...right? So, you like Muse, too?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Uh, yeah. They're my favorite band." I nervously answered while glancing at the floor.

"Mine, too. I was just coming in here to grab their new CD." He said while searching through the CD's just like I had previously been doing.

I quickly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear while trying to think of something else to say. "Yeah, I was just headed to the food court when I saw the poster. I guess I kind of forgot about it, since I've been busy moving."

"I was just on my way to grab a bite, too." He casually mentioned. "Maybe we can go together...if you want to go."

My heart nearly burst with joy as he invited me to eat lunch with him. _The _Phil Lester was asking _me _out on a date. This was a dream come true. Okay it wasn't a date, but close enough.

"Sure." I breathlessly answered him.

"Great!" He said with a relieved sigh.

After paying for our CD's, we walked over to the food court in a comfortable silence. Occasionally, my eyes would flicker over to him and sometimes I would even catch him looking at me. Then, we would both quickly look away and grin. Eventually, we made it the food court.

"So, where would you like to eat?" He asked while stretching his arms out to indicate the different choices.

"Hmm..." I pondered over the question while he patiently waited. "Is Chinese okay with you?"

"Absolutely! I love Chinese." He exclaimed while taking my hand and leading me to the render.

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Phil is holding my hand. He's actually holding _my _hand. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what he asked me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, lightly laughing. Oh my gosh, his laugh is so adorable.

"Oh, some fried rice and general tsao's chicken." I responded with a light blush. Great, I've probably creeped him out already. But, instead of running away, he simply nodded and walked up to the register. Then, I realized he was going to pay. "Wait, you don't have to pay for my food."

"It's alright. I don't mind paying for a pretty girl's lunch every now and then." He stated with a wink.

I was left speechless for a minute before I managed to stutter a response. "T-thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"Don't mention it." He said after grabbing our tray of food from the employee. "Let's sit over there."

He pointed to an area that wasn't as crowded and lead the way over there. I followed behind him, and sat down across from him at the table. He politely set my plate in front of me before grabbing his own. I quietly thanked him before we started eating.

"So, you said you were busy moving earlier. Where did you move from?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"My best friend and I moved here from Florida. I lived there my whole life, but Brandy was born here." I replied after swallowing my food.

"Oh, I love Florida! My family and I visited Florida earlier this year." He gushed like an excited child, causing me to giggle.

"Really? Did you enjoy your visit?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah, everyone was really nice. I didn't get much of a tan though." He deflated a little at his last statement. But, he soon perked back up as he told me all about his vacation. "So, how are you liking it here in England?"

"I love it here. I've always wanted to live in England, so it's kind of a dream come true for me." I answered in a happy tone.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to move here." He nervously muttered while picking at his food. Wait...was he happy that he met me?

"Yeah, me too." I quietly agreed with a sly smile. When did I get so confident?

He lifted his gaze back to my face and grinned widely at me. My smile got bigger and eventually we were laughing together.

"I'm glad I met you, Chelsea. You're a really nice girl." He shyly complimented, making my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Phil. You're pretty amazing yourself." I said in return. I'm pretty sure I was blushing like mad now.

Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, my phone beeped. I quickly snatched it out of my purse to see that it was an alert. I had five more minutes until I had to get to work. Great.

"Is something wrong?" He worriedly asked, noticing my perturbed expression.

"Oh, no. I just have to be at work in five minutes." I explained almost sorrowfully while stuffing my phone back into my purse.

Phil nodded his head before saying, "Well, it was fun hanging out. We...uh...should do it again."

"Y-yeah, definitely." I answered while my heart hammered away at my chest. I'm pretty sure it would rip free from my chest and fly into Phil's arms if it could.

"Alright, here's my number." He told me while I typed it into my phone. Then, I gave him my number.

After we dumped our garbage into the trash can, Phil offered to walk me to my work. And I let him, of course. We talked a little more along the way, and I learned a lot of things that I never knew about him. I also shared many things about myself with him. Before long, we made it to the clothing store that I worked at.

"Umm, I'll text you later then." Phil told me as we stood in front of store. We were out of the way though.

"Okay." I said a little sad and nervous now. "Thanks for the lunch."

"You're welcome. See ya, Chelsea." He said before giving me a quick hug and walking away with a wave.

I was too stunned to even respond as he walked off into the sea of people. A smile slowly crept on to my face and it never left until I drifted off to sleep that night. I can't believe that I actually had lunch with Phil Lester today.

* * *

**SailorSunstar:** _I didn't think I would have time to update today, but it looks like I did. I hope you had a great Independence Day! I know that I won't have time to update tomorrow. I'll try to update Saturday. So, did you like the story? If you did, then please leave a review. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys. See ya in the next chapter! ;3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's Amazing Surprises**

**Chapter 4**

October 2009

*Buzz*

My phone lightly vibrated on my bedside table as I worked on cleaning my room. I dropped the pile of dirty clothes into the hamper and grabbed my phone. After plopping down on my bed, I checked the message. I smiled as soon as I saw the senders name. It was Phil.

We had been texting back and forth for the passed few weeks now. He had been sending me sweet messages and asked how my day was going. It all felt so surreal. We had just hung out one time and he already treated me like a long time friend. He was an even sweeter guy than I thought he was.

After replying back to his message, I shoved my phone into my back pocket. Brandy then poked her head into my room and asked, "Hey girl! I was about to pop some popcorn. You want some?"

"Only if it has extra butter." I responded while shoving my clean clothes into the drawers.

"I wouldn't dare buy any other kind." Brandy joked back with a chuckle.

Then, my phone vibrated in my pocket again as I received another text. I giggled as I read Phil's reply. Brandy quirked an eyebrow and came over to me. I quickly text back and put my phone back in my pocket before she could see.

Brandy then smirked at me and said, "I know that kind of giggle anywhere."

"I don't know what you mean. It was just a normal laugh." I quickly brushed away her comment.

"You're talking to a guy aren't you!" she accused with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I told Brandy about running into Phil that day at the shopping center, but I purposely forgot to tell her about exchanging numbers with him. I wasn't sure if he would even talk to me, so I didn't bother mentioning it to her. But, he did. I guess if I was going to tell her then now would be a good time.

"Ok, so what if I am." I defended myself. "It's not what you think it is."

"Forget about that, I just want to know who it is!" She cried anxiously.

I heaved a heavy sigh and whispered, "It's Phil."

"What? I couldn't hear you." She complained and leaned in closer to hear better.

"I said that it's Phil. As in AmazingPhil." I said a little louder, not looking her in the eyes.

A few horribly long seconds passed before Brandy released a loud squeal. I quickly covered my ears and looked at her like she was crazy. The next second, I was having the life squeezed out of me.

After releasing me from her bone crushing hug, she began interrogating me. "Oh my gosh! When did this happen? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you-"

"Slow down, Brandy! I can only answer one question at a time." I interrupted and grabbed her by the arms. "It's just been a few weeks. He gave me his number that day we met at the mall."

"You are so freaking lucky, Chelsea! Can you tell him that I said hi? Please!" She begged with pouty lips.

"Alright, alright." I promised and pulled my phone out. I had two messages from Phil already. I read them and replied back, including Brandy's hello. "There! Now, just promise that you won't give his number to anyone or post it on Facebook."

Brandy gave me a mock horrified expression, "You insult me, bestie. I would never do such a thing to Phil. Now, see what he text back."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her and checked my messages. "He said hello back and..."

"What? What else did he say?" Brandy hastily asked me, trying to peek at my phone.

"He...he asked me out." I mumbled in disbelief. "He asked if I wanted to see a movie with him at the cinema."

"Say yes! Say yes!" Brandy squeaked excitedly, jumping up and down.

I clutched my phone tighter and replied back with shaky fingers. Brandy and I nervously waited as he replied back. A few seconds later, he answered back with a time and place. I glanced at the time and noted that I had two hours to get ready.

"I'm so excited for you, Chelsea!" She said with a huge grin. "Now, go take a shower and I'll pick out an outfit for you."

I numbly nodded my head and stumbled into the bathroom. Joy was overwhelming all of my senses as I thought about everything. I was actually going out on a date with Phil. things were getting crazier and crazier.

After jumping out of the shower, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my body. The cool air caused me to shiver as I walked back to my room. As soon as I walked in my room, Brandy was laying the last article of clothing on my bed.

"You're going to love the outfit. Now, hurry up and get dressed." She said while disappearing through the door.

I shook my head and got dressed. After pulling on my undergarments, I slipped on the blue and white striped sweater. Then, I put on the dark washed jeggings before sticking my feet into a pair of gray boots. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and decided that I liked the outfit. Hopefully, Phil would like it too.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

The cool air lightly whipped around me as I waited by the cinema entrance. Luckily, I only lived a few blocks away, so I didn't freeze butt off on the way here. My nerves stirred around in my stomach as I patiently waited for Phil to arrive. Suddenly, a hand lightly rested on my shoulder. I turned around to see Phil standing there with an adorable smile on his face.

"Hey, Chelsea." He greeted with a small hug. "I hope you weren't waiting out here too long."

"Hey, Phil. I just got here, so no worries." I assured him, a little breathless from the hug.

"Good. So, I was thinking of seeing _The Final Destination._ Is that okay with you?" He asked, a little hopeful.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that one yet." I said as we walked into the cinema. I wasn't a huge fan of scary movies, but I didn't want him to think that I was a wimp.

"Alright, you want some snacks?" He asked as we got in the short line to the counter.

"Yeah, just some popcorn and a Pepsi." I told him before the line moved closer to the counter.

He nodded and we continued to make small talk until we got our snacks. After getting our snacks, we headed to the screening room. Luckily it wasn't very packed, so we got some good seats. There was still a few minutes before the movie started.

"So, what was it like growing up in Florida?" Phil asked.

I played with the straw in my drink before answering, "It's nice most of the time, but with all the hurricanes it could be scary. I remember being terrified of storms when I was little, because I thought it was a hurricane. I also remember going to the beach a lot and having fun times with my friends and family. Actually, I met my best friend for the first time at the beach."

"I'm sorry about all the hurricanes, but at least you had a lot of great memories as well." Phil responded thoughtfully, making my heart melt.

"So, what's it like growing up in England?" I asked.

"Not as interesting as you might think, but..." Phil continued to tell me about his experiences as a kid and his family. "And that's pretty much it."

"Your family sounds really nice. No wonder you turned out to be such a sweet guy." I commented. Wait...did I just say all of that out loud. He probably thinks I'm weird now.

"Thanks, Chelsea. You must have a wonderful family too." He responded with a light blush.

I blushed as well, but didn't have time to respond. The lights started to dim and the film began rolling. Everyone quieted down and the previews came on. A few previews later the title came onto the screen, signaling the beginning of the movie.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

The movie was pretty good aside from all the blood and guts. Phil seemed to enjoy movies like that, so I tried not too seem too disgusted. Then again, what guy doesn't like a ton of gore. Now, we were standing outside of the cinema and talking about the movie.

"Yeah, it was really good. Probably my favorite so far." Phil said while waving his hands excitedly. I chuckled at his carefree behavior and smiled at him. Phil smiled back and took a step closer to me. "Why don't I walk you home? It's dangerous to be walking home alone this late."

"Sure. That's really sweet of you, Phil." I accepted his kind offer.

Phil rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I..I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, Phil. I don't live too far away." I explained while pointing in the direction of my flat.

Phil nodded and lightly took my hand in his before heading the way I pointed. My heart thumped loudly as we silently walked toward my place. We stayed quiet until we were finally at the entrance to the apartment building. Phil nervously shuffled his feet while I examined the pavement with little interest.

I decided to be brave and break the silence, "Thanks for inviting me out tonight. I had a great time."

"I did, too. We should do this more often...maybe next weekend?" Phil innocently requested, those big blue eyes shined with hope.

"Of, course. I'd love to!" I answered straight away.

Phil smiled and surprised me with a warm hug. This time I didn't hesitate to hug him back. It just felt so right being in his arms. I never wanted to let go. But, we eventually pulled away.

"Thank you again, Phil." I told him and he nodded. "Good night."

"Good night, Chelsea." Phil whispered back before walking down the street.

As I slowly walked up the steps to my floor, I replayed tonight's events over and over. My heart thumped wildly every time I thought back to the hug. When he held me, I felt safe and comfortable. Like I didn't want to be anywhere else. If only moments like that could last forever.

* * *

**SailorSunstar:** _Firstly, let's celebrate with a little dance. Why? Cause Phil has 1,000,000 subscribers now, that's why! Congratulations, Phil! I'm so proud of you. :D_

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'm sorry to have to tell you guys, but I start back to work Monday. So, new chapters won't be posted as quickly. I'm sorry, but I have to make a living and this is just a hobby. But, I will be more motivated to write instead if passing out after getting off if you guys review._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing, guys! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life's Amazing Surprises**

**Chapter 5**

November 2009

After another bad day at work, I was watching Phil's newest video. For the third time this month, a customer decided to chew me out. This time it was because the store was sold out of the blouse that they wanted. I was growing extremely tired of this by now. But, what made the day better? Phil.

He always had a way of lifting my spirits when I was down. Whether it was by talking to him, texting him, or simply watching his videos. There was just something about him that made me so happy.

We had been out a few more times since our movie 'date'. Each time he would act more and more nervous. I didn't think much of it, since we were still getting to know each other. It was normal to be nervous around someone you just met.

As I laughed out loud to Phil's video, Brandy skipped into the room in a nice outfit. "So, how do I look?"

I briefly looked up to appraise her outfit, "You look gorgeous. Why? Where are you going?"

"Chelsea! How could you forget?" Brandy accused with her mouth agape.

"Forget what?" I innocently asked while scanning through other YouTube videos.

Brandy slapped her hand to her forehead dramatically before answering, "Phil and his friend are coming over tonight! And we're cooking supper for them."

"Crap! How could I forget about something like that?!" I screamed in horror.

"You still have an hour to get ready, so hurry now. I'll start on the food." Brandy hurriedly said while grabbing the laptop out my lap.

"Thanks, Brandy!" I called out as I rushed into my room.

Quickly, I flipped through the clothes in my wardrobe and grabbed what I needed. I decided to actually wear a skirt this time with a button up blouse. Of course, I had leggings on underneath the skirt since it was so cold. After getting dressed, I hopped into the bathroom and applied some makeup to my face.

Once I had finished getting ready, I went back into the living room and flopped onto the couch. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and checked the time. Thankfully, they wouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. Also, I noticed there was a message from Phil. I held my breath, hoping he wasn't cancelling.

_Phil:_ _I'm so excited about tonight! See you soon :D_

I grinned and quickly replied back to him. After hitting the send button, Brandy called me into the kitchen to help her. With a loud groan, I leapt to my feet and slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I entered, a delicious aroma met my nose.

"Wow, that smells so good. What are you cooking?" I asked Brandy while she shoved a bowl filled with green beans into my hands.

"Some baked chicken, baked potatoes, green beans, and cake for dessert." she replied while putting the chicken into the oven.

"Well, it all smells great. I just hope the guys will like it." I worried aloud while washing the beans.

Brandy then wiped her hands on a towel and turned to me, "So, what is Phil's friend like?"

"All Phil told me is that he's nice, fun, and a bit socially awkward." I explained with mild interest.

"I hope he's cute." Brandy cut right to the chase while I sighed at her bluntness. Then, she asked, "What's his name?"

I laughed at her forgetfulness and said, "His name is Dan."

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

Phil's POV

"Phil, will you just pick a shirt already!" Dan groaned in annoyance while flopping onto my bed. I frowned at his behaviour, but ignored it.

"I don't know which shirt I should wear." I whined while banging my head on the door to my wardrobe. Why did it have to be so hard to choose a shirt to wear?

"You're acting like a girl getting dressed for her first date, Phil. Just pick one!" Dan exclaimed with such encouragement. Note the sarcasm.

I sighed loudly and slumped onto the bed beside Dan. "I can't help it, Dan. Chelsea is the most amazing girl in the world. I just want everything to go perfect tonight."

Dan sat up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know, mate. I'm sure she won't care what you're wear. She'll just be happy to see you."

Maybe Dan was right. I'm just overreacting about everything. But, how could I not? Chelsea was perfect in every way possible. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed was adorable. And when she smiled, her eyes shined like two sparkling emeralds in the sun.

"Phil! Are you still here?" Dan interrupted while snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized what he said. "Sorry, I was just thinking about-"

"I know, you were thinking about Chelsea." Dan stated in a flat tone, as if I did it often. Which I probably did.

"Do I really do it that often?" I asked, picking up Lion and picking at his mane.

"Yes." Dan bluntly answered. "Now, hurry up. We only have half an hour left."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" I cried in alarm while rushing over to my wardrobe.

I quickly shuffled through the shirts, trying to find the right one to wear. All the while, Dan sat on my bed shaking his head at me. Please let everything go perfectly tonight.

* * *

**!RAWR!**

* * *

Chelsea's POV

"Chelsea, they're here!" Brandy called from the kitchen. I was now in the bathroom fixing my hair.

"Okay, I'll get the door." I answered after stepping out of the bathroom.

Immediately, my nerves started building up in the pit of my stomach. I nervously bit my lip and walked into the foyer. Why was I so nervous? Phil and I have hung out before. After shaking away the nerves, I slowly opened the door.

There stood Phil in a yellow plaid shirt with his sexy black hair swept to the right, revealing his blue eyes. Beside him stood a young man with brown hair swept to the left, revealing his own pair of brown eyes. I had to admit that he was quite good looking as well, but my eyes only found their way back to Phil.

"Hey, Chelsea!" He greeted excitedly and turned to the other boy. "This is my mate, Dan."

"Hey, guys! Come on inside." I stepped aside to give them room to enter. Dan awkwardly nodded his head while I closed the door. "Brandy's just finishing up in the kitchen, so she'll be finished in a minute."

"Oh, that's okay." Phil responded quickly and nervously.

Dan tried to subtly give him an encouraging smile before saying, "Yeah, we're starving."

"Alright, just follow me to the kitchen then." I said while leading them out of the foyer. Just as we entered the kitchen, Brandy had finished setting the table.

"Guys, this is Brandy. Brandy, this is Phil and Dan." I introduced the guys, although she already knew Phil.

"Hello, it's so great meeting you two!" Brandy said with excitement sparkling in her eyes. I knew it was taking all of her self control to not go all out fangirl on Phil. But, I also saw her eyes linger on Dan for a few seconds longer.

"Hi, Brandy. It's nice finally meeting Chelsea's best friend." Phil responded with a smile.

For a second, Dan stood there awkwardly before Phil lightly elbowed him. "Oh, um...hi, Brandy."

"Hi, Dan." Brandy giggled, making Dan blush madly. "Well, everything is ready if you guys are hungry."

Dan and Phil then noticed the food and smiled widely. I sighed in relief as we set down to eat. Phil politely pulled out my chair as Dan did the same for Brandy. Brandy and I grinned from ear to ear at each other. As time passed, we gradually grew comfortable around one another and talked about random things. Dan even shared with us that he had started his own channel on YouTube.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie in the living room. Currently, we were scanning through the shelf of DVDs. Suddenly, Dan's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. He reached for a DVD and pulled it off the shelf. Brandy and I looked at the cover and giggled.

"I can't believe you have _High School Musical 2_! This one is my favorite." Dan enthusiastically pointed out. Great, another HSM fanatic.

"Really? That's my favorite one too!" Brandy gushed with just as much excitement.

Phil and I glanced at each other and shared the same look. He seemed to be used to this sort of behavior from his friend as well. I motioned for him to get up as I did. He nodded and joined me as I sat down on the couch.

While Dan and Brandy were discussing their fandom, Phil turned to me, "Chelsea, there's something that I wanted to ask you."

"Oh...um, okay." I nervously replied, my mind going wild with crazy thoughts. Was he going to ask me what I think he was.

Phil shakily took my hands and stared into my eyes, "Chelsea, will you-"

"Alright, here we go!" Dan exclaimed happily while Brandy plopped down beside me on the couch. Both of them were completely oblivious to our previous conversation as Dan turned off the lights.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Phil muttered as the previews came on. I gave him an apologetic smile and faced the television.

Brandy and Dan had their eyes glued to the set as the movie played. Phil and I were simply sitting there exchanging glances from time to time. After another ten minutes, I couldn't sit their any longer. I quietly excused myself and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and thought about what Phil was about to ask me. After a few minutes, I left the bathroom. On the way back to the living room, I bumped into Phil.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He frantically apologized, afraid that he might have hurt me. It was so sweet that he was worried about me.

"It's okay, Phil. I'm not hurt." I giggled as he shyly smiled at me. Oh gosh, his smile is so adorable. "Did you need something? The bathroom's right-"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you, since we couldn't earlier." Phil explained while shyly looking down at his feet.

"Okay." I quietly replied, trying to stay calm.

Phil lifted his head and looked into my eyes, "I've really enjoyed hanging out with you and getting to know you these passed few months. In that time, my feelings for you have grown stronger. Chelsea, I like you. I like you a lot."

My heart burst as he expressed his feelings. Phil Lester likes me? He really likes me. I couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like I was in a dream until I realized Phil was waiting for a response.

"You mean you like me as in _like_ like me?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded. I grinned and hugged him tightly. "I really like you too, Phil!"

"Really?" His voice was slightly muffled by my hair. I nodded as we slowly pulled away from each other. We were still close enough to each other that I could feel his breath tickle my nose. "I'm glad you feel the same way, Chelsea. Umm...does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Wait...what? Did _the_ Phil Lester just ask me to be his girlfriend? My heart couldn't take much more of this. It took a few seconds for me to register what he had just asked before I answered.

"Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I cried out in delight.

Phil gave me his adorable smile before leaning down to my height. His breath lingered on my lips for a few seconds before I courageously pressed my lips to his. The world around us slowly drifted away, as our lips melded together in perfect harmony. I had never in my life felt such an amazing sensation before and I never wanted it to go away. As we pulled away, both of us were breathing heavily. Our eyes met for an instant and it was like we were the only people in the world. That was until we heard noises coming from around the corner.

"Shh...they'll hear us." Brandy whispered from around the corner.

Phil's eyes widened as he realized we were being watched. I smirked and walked around him to lean against the wall just by the corner. Suddenly, two heads popped around the corner. Two loud cries of surprise followed shortly when they realized I was standing right there.

"Can I help you two?" I asked them with narrowed eyes.

"We were just...going to..." Brandy fumbled for an excuse and nervously looked around for an escape.

"Brandy was just giving me a tour of the flat." Dan quickly covered for her. Brandy hastily nodded her head.

"Yeah...and over here is this painting of this...thing." Brandy quickly pulled Dan down the hallway.

Phil had been extremely quiet this whole time, so I turned around to see him staring at me. He blushed and quickly looked away embarrassed. I giggled and walked over to him.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with checking your girlfriend out." I told him before giving him a kiss to the cheek.

Phil blushed harder and replied, "I'll remember that next time."

I blushed as well and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He laughed before pulling me into a warm embrace. I happily wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. His soft heartbeat met my ears, making me smile. I could get used to this.

* * *

**SailorSunstar: **_Hello, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I was excited to write it and finally have them DTR! I was nervous writing in Phil's pov, but I felt this would be a good chapter to do it. Thanks to Tomboygirlygirl14 for the suggestion! If I did a good job and you want more chapters with Phil's pov, then let me know in a review or pm. Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter may be a little late cause I'll be really busy the next few days._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! _


End file.
